


I Found a Waterfall

by NYCghost



Category: Inhumans, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I continue to be horrible at titles.<br/>Inhumans drabble, yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found a Waterfall

The mute king of Attilan slouched in his throne, bored out of his mind. Black Bolt wanted nothing more than to leave his thrown and visit the people of his isolated nation. He drummed his fingers against the armrest of his throne, thinking of an excuse to leave. 

Should he visit his brother and check in on him? No, could potentially tick his brother off, which is something Black Bolt did not need today. 

He shifted in his seat, contemplating some more. Maybe he could go see his niece, spend some time with her. Luna was always a ray of sunshine around Black Bolt, she always brightened his day.

Black Bolt stood up from his throne suddenly, startling some of the young royal guards.

“My king, is there something wrong?” A girl with six inch horns said, worried.

Black Bolt waved her off and shook his head ‘no’. He gestured to Luna’s room. The guard understood and went back into formation.

As Black Bolt was about to knock on Luna’s door, he felt something wrap itself around his wrist.

Medusa’s voice then echoed in the corridor. “My sun, my moon and my stars, I know you have been very on edge lately and I just wanted to tell you some wonderful news. Ahura and I just came back from an Earth visit with Richards family and well, I found this waterfall. I was hoping you would take a day or two from your busy schedule of sitting on a throne and visit it with me. Just the two of us,” the red haired queen said. 

Black Bolt’s eyes widen and he gave a small smile. Medusa flashed him a toothy grin in return. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”


End file.
